


The Dance

by Swan Flake (KiriHuoZiv)



Series: Elsa in Storybrooke [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan (mentions), F/F, Fluffy, Kristanna (Mentions), Kristanna Wedding, dance, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/Swan%20Flake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is sulky at Anna's wedding when Emma interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Emma and Elsa dance.

It happened during Anna’s wedding, a month after Ingrid had been defeated.

At first, Elsa hadn’t wanted to celebrate Anna’s wedding in Storybrooke. It wasn’t proper since Anna was the princess of Arendelle; Kristoff and her should marry in front of all nobility, be announced to the people as prince and princess, so everyone would know they were husband and wife. This is what the customs said!

However, time had passed and Elsa hadn’t found a way back to Arendelle, and Anna and Kristoff had started growing impatient. Finally, Anna exploded: they had waited for too long; now, they would marry in Storybrooke and Elsa would have to face it.

That was how, two weeks after they arrived in Storybrooke, Anna and Kristoff were married by a rather annoyed Regina in front of the Town Hall, having by witness Emma, Elsa, Snow White and David. Then, they went back to the Charmings’ loft and celebrated with a small party, joined by Killian, Henry, Belle and Emma’s baby brother, Neal.

Elsa stayed close to the counter, thinking over and over again that this shouldn’t be happening. It was supposed to happen in Arendelle, Elsa invited the rock trolls and even got a special permission from her Council to bring Sven to the ceremony.

“You shouldn’t be so sulky,” said Emma from somewhere beside her; when she turned to look, she found the other woman extending a glass of champagne towards her. “Come on, it’s Anna’s wedding! Shouldn’t you be smiling?”

Elsa sighed, ignoring the glass of wine the other woman was offering her. She couldn’t drink alcohol, and Emma knew that. “This was supposed to happen in Arendelle, Emma, surrounded by the people we’ve known during our whole life.”

To Elsa’s surprise, Emma just smirked in response and put the glass on the counter so she could take the other blonde’s hand. Then, she pulled her towards the place towards the place where Anna was trying to teach a very flushed Henry how to dance.

“May I have this dance, your majesty?” She asked, doing a very funny curtsey that made Elsa giggle and nod yes.

Next thing she noticed was Emma’s strong and firm hands on her hips, guiding the steps of a very clumsy and funny dance. The Savior was laughing openly, and Elsa could laugh with her, feeling her guts twitching and her cheeks burning.

Was she sick? She wouldn’t know, but it didn’t matter by then. For the first time since they started looking for a way to return to Arendelle, Elsa felt truly relaxed and in peace.

As soon as the dance was over, Emma stepped back and went to grab some water to both of them and the feeling slowly faded away. Elsa took it by a small nausea caused by the dance and push it behind in her mind. This logic didn’t make much sense, but as the feeling didn’t come back during the next hours, she ended up forgetting about it.

After the dance, she finally gave up thinking about what could have been for a few hours and had some fun with Anna, Kristoff and her new friends. Arendelle could wait a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts to this verse here: http://ask-frozenswan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
